Hermione and the New Rules
by madie080802
Summary: 22 December 2002. Ministry's Gala Ball. Everyone is excited about the rumor of a big wedding. Hermione is waiting for a proposal from Draco Malfoy and Harry has his engagement ring ready for Ginny Weasley. Shacklebolt clears his throat and declares: "Please welcome the future Mrs. Malfoy, Ginny Weasley!" Rated M. Story by Madie080802.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to JKR and Warner Brother's. Also, I don't own Dua Lipa's song New Rules either or the rights to her material, I just loved her song. I own this plot._**

 ** _A/N. I would like to thank my amazing cheerleaders and betas. Noppoh, for dancing with me and Trickster32 for asking for more. Love you my precious ones._**

 ** _I want to add that I wanted to add this to the cauldron challenge fic I have but I was told to make it a one shot. You can thank Noppoh for that._**

 ** _Warnings: This if is rated M. 18+ readers here. Lots of mature language and themes._**

 ** _Anonymous Guest (malicious) reviewers, that think is alright to trash my work will be deleted in a second. You've been repeatedly warned, IF DON'T LIKE MY ENTRIES, MOVE AWAY, DON'T READ, END OF STORY. I AM NOT GOING TO SPEND A MOMENT ROLLING MY EYES. SO, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER? WRITE YOUR OWN STORY. BECAUSE, AFTER ALL, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY! I DECIDED TO SHARE, THAT'S IT!_**

 ** _To the rest of open-minded readers and reviewers. Please leave and review._**

* * *

 _ **Hermione and the New Rules.**_

 _ **Prologue.**_

22 December 2002.

Ministry Ball Gala.

11:30 pm.

The hall was packed with the oldest magical families in attendance. V.I.P Muggle-borns. Personnel. War Heroes. Hermione J. Granger, Harry J. Potter, and Ron Weasley.

The rumor was that a wedding was going to take place next year and the groom and bride would make their union known as a surprise reveal.

Minister Shacklebolt cleared his throat and called the attention of the wizards and witches at the party.

At last, the suspense was going to be broken.

"I would like to thank you all for joining us here, at this party, and celebrate Yule with us. I know we started the tradition after the war, so it's only fair that we keep up with this new rule… It is my distinct pleasure to present the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy: the very blushing bride Ginevra Weasley and her fiancè Auror Malfoy."

Everybody started clapping and cheering the couple as a different couple of persons were rooted by the news.

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Like shadows facing dusk, the two decided to fade out off the horizon.

Once out of sight, and safe at home, Hermione brought her Pensieve out and took all the memories off her secret liaison to Draco.

" _... I'm sorry Granger, I've should have looked where I was heading… oh, by the way, after work I'm heading to a muggle pub, want to join me?"_

" _...I'll let myself out, Granger. Work."_

" _...Oh, nice suit Granger… can I help you out of it?"_

" _Crap… mother owled, my father wants to have a word with me… see you around?"_

" _Oh Granger, I forgot to say… you were insatiable last night… want to go for round two?"_

" _Granger… you know I'm a former Death Eater… we could never work… the world is not ready for us being formal… look I have to go, see you at work?"_

" _Granger, come on, Hermione, open up I need to see you… yeah, I know I was an ass… but I love you… yeah, I had a drink after work."_

" _Granger… look, I don't think this is working."_

" _Granger, I'm sorry, no, don't ignore me… I've told my mother about us."_

" _Granger I have to go on this classified assignment… I want to talk to you after I get back?."_

" _Yeah Granger, I hate this cloak and dagger shit too… but you are too high profile, and I don't want to damage your reputation."_

" _Granger, I don't think is working… look I have to go, I'm sorry… but I need space and you are, well, larger than life… I know I'm a bastard… but you knew I was damaged from the start, right?… I'm sorry."_

Hermione stepped out of the Pensieve and realized she was crying like a banshee. She fell for a two-timing Bafta performance. Both Ginny and Draco were already an item during her affair to the Malfoy heir. How could she have been so dense and blind? and concluded.

" _Love was a lie."_

-oo0oo-

 _ **New Rules.**_

January 5th, 2003.

Hermione was high, using calming droughts and glamours like a maniac, taking steps to keep herself focused on her job. At the end of the day, when she was stepping out of the stall, she heard the familiar voices of Parvati Patil and Susan Bones, talking.

"... why are you so surprised Pav?" Asked Bones.

"Because it was so sudden… I mean, Shacklebolt had an emergency meeting and tells us that Harry Potter, the hero of the wizarding war, decided to quit his position as an Auror and take a sabbatical year?" replied Patil.

"It's only natural… that backstabbing ginger cunt decided to date the Ferret in secret and get engaged at the Christmas party?... At least Harry was level-headed enough to quit after the glitz and pretense… Merlin! Have you seen Hermione?... That girl is a mess… I mean, she will literally die before she betrays her feelings… but her magic is so dark that it's crackling around… I think she might turn into in _**Obscurus**_?... and it hurts." declared Bones.

After a few moments, the restroom was empty, except for Hermione who was crying behind a _Muffliato_ screen.

A bit later she said to herself: "Maybe I'll follow Harry's example? But I have to do it after I finish this project… I, I need to start searching for a new job."

-oo0oo-

Hermione ended up at Gringotts, since the goblins had a job placement agency for wizards and witches all over the globe, that the Ministry Of Magic could not control.

The goblins made several tests and Hermione found herself answering a questionnaire as long as her ride to the Lestrange vault.

The goblins came back with a list of possible jobs for her.

 _...Nanny to the Bulgarian Wizarding Royal family. Bulgaria._

 _...Activist for the Endangered magical species. Pro Bono! România._

 _...Charms tutor in Beauxbatons. France._

 _...Librarian for the Alhambra library. Spain._

Hermione realized she needed to think this over.

-oo0oo-

February 10, 2003.

Hermione felt like the wicked witch of the west. She hated Valentine's day, but this year was especially hard.

God, even Ron was now in a triad with Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood.

She was happy to realize that Ron had always been such a git because he was bisexual.

But she was happy, and she had a great time with rolling his eyes when she realized Molly and Ginny were ashamed of Ron.

Opposed to that, Charlie, Bill, and George were happy for Ron.

As it turns, Hermione now had two new best friends: Blaise and Luna. Ron then was proposed by both Luna and Blaise on that Valentine's day.

It was funny. Luna and Blaise dressed up as Greek cupids and proposed to Auror Weasley.

Yep, everybody was getting hitched, while the chances of Hermione remaining a spinster, created a poll.

-oo0oo-

Spring came and Hermione realized she was not sleeping well and woke up talking, crying and calling for the engaged Malfoy.

She needed to get her sanity back. So she wrote something on a piece of parchment and had it charmed to be plastified.

One: Do not answer his calls, conversations, owls. _He is invisible and mute._

Two: Do not let him in your work cubicle and he is banned from your apartment. Hermione, you always have to kick him out. _He is a Dementor._

Three: Do not be his friend, he will use it as an excuse and you will end up sleeping with him! _He is an Incubus._

 _ **Fail at this and you will end up under his spell and will never get over him!**_

-oo0oo-

Hermione was satisfied. Just as she had calculated back in January, she was about to close her big project for the Ministry of Magic and deliver and just in time for the summer season.

She sighed and quietly sent her 15-day notice of resignation to the appropriate channels.

The Minister of Magic, in turn, sent her an owl asking for a quick chat.

On the 24th of June of 2003 the appointment day for the meeting with the big boss, Hermione noticed that it was also her last day at work. Fortunately, she had already cleared her desk and so she just walked to the office.

She walked to the Minister's office and, as she was seated, she noticed that Malfoy was present. He was awkwardly sitting across the room.

"Ah, Hermione, good you made it… I wanted to clear something that has been niggling my brain for some time..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and decided to give a brilliant performance, pretending that Malfoy was a ferret desk ornament and Minister Shacklebolt was a 4-year-old with a stupid name and position. Still, she decided to carry through as if her life depended on it, and remembered the time she was faced with centaurs and the idiot ministry worker in pink put her foot in her mouth. And while she was on it, she also raised her Occlumency barriers, because obviously, Malfoy was a master Legilimens, not just a former Death Eater.

"Yes, Minister Shacklebolt?" she asked in a sweet tone.

Shacklebolt blinked and Malfoy raised his eyebrows. Both of the men fully aware of what that sweet tone of voice meant; it was the hybrid of Umbridge and Granger, a deadly mix.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I wanted to know the reasons for your departure, just before you get promoted to chief of the department?"

Hermione wanted to cry, literally wanted to wail in rage, but cleared her throat and instead answered as though she was comparing prices at the Pound Shop.

"You want to give me the Head of office position? Really? I'm honored, however, I already have a head of office position elsewhere and the pay raise is four times more than what I'm making here in Britain… so? I just had to grab the opportunity while it's hot, you can understand that, right?"

"Four times?" asked Malfoy.

Hermione breathed through her nose and turned her eyes to the desk ornament. Malfoy, the recipient, understood what a Basilisk stare was because he froze in fright by her magical aura flaring.

"Well, time is of the essence, Minister, thank you for this wonderful time working with you and to the rest, well, I'll just chalk it up to a science experiment, I'm sure you understand?... The goblins are waiting for me, and I have to keep that appointment, good day."

"Hermione, please, this is the reason why we are against relationships between colleagues. You are a fantastic asset, and just because Malfoy played with your heart…?"

The repercussions of hearing Shacklebolt question her love life, and in the company of Malfoy? blew her mind. It acted just like a bucket of cold water. She understood it was too much and started cackling in a perfect impersonation of Bellatrix Lestrange, which created the appropriate demeanor for the next words that came from her lips.

"I did fall in love, but not with Draco Malfoy… I'm leaving because I fell in love with Harry Potter and now I need to find him, heal myself and then, make him absolutely happy… All this time I was in denial, Potter is the reason I'm quitting… Before I could not say it out loud, I was a coward, and now I will go and correct that mistake… And, seriously Shack, Malfoy?… Come on, he was a well known Death Eater, damaged goods from the start… He admitted to that fact himself, why, why would I even considered loving the one person who called me Mudblood throughout Hogwarts, and even saw Bellatrix Lestrange, his aunt, brand my arm, at Malfoy Manor, during the war?"

Hermione ripped her blouse displaying the dark scar. Both men winced as she rose from her chair and in a trembling voice declare with much venom,

"Any other questions gentlemen?"

Shack and Malfoy were quite pasty. Numbly, the two in question denied, fearful for Magical backlash from Obscurus Hermione.

She walked out and was cleaning her tears as one by one, the office workers and personal just nodded in a quiet and respectful manner.

Susan Bones and Parvati Patil came close to her and in moral support added in a hushed tone.

"Chin up Granger, you bow to no one."

"Yeah, you're fucking Hermione J. Granger, wonder brain of the golden trio."

Hermione nodded and walked out of the Ministry of Magic, making her way to Gringotts and from there took her portkey to Granada, Spain, taking the job as consultant and librarian at the Alhambra center of studies and collection.

-oo0oo-

Hermione bought a small house in Granada and had the goblins hire a team of magical constructors to refurbish the old house.

The architecture, weather, language, food, and the very idea of rubbing shoulders with other scholars proved to be the perfect move for Hermione.

Soon her tan gave a golden hue to her skin. Her hair changed due to the beauty experts and her magic reduced its charge. She gradually shifted and became even more beautiful.

She was a revered war hero. She was a valuable scholar. She was a fantastic dancer and she loved arguments on the rights of magical species. The girl felt welcomed, truly welcomed, and cherished by the magic in the city.

Methodical, dedicated, and full of determination, Hermione's influence over her job raised the bar for libraries all over the continent.

On her days off, she drove to the beach and enjoyed the view.

Her job seemed to be like the time off she had been requesting from the start.

She got in therapy and met a wonderful squib therapist. Doctor P.

She became involved with shelters and volunteering her time helping refugees from the middle east wars.

Life had a way to getting back, leveling things and she became aware of how close she was to become lost to her bad habits.

Being as organized as she was, Miss Granger, as she playfully called herself, every time she got obsessed and ended up imitating Miss Umbridge, decided to double check her rules and added some more.

" _Be patient, kind and practice common sense with yourself, Hermione_."

" _Learn how to dance, share yourself in a controlled manner, but laugh at yourself, cherish yourself._ "

" _Forgive yourself and practice the golden rule in you!_ "

" _No one is responsible for your moods but yourself, so love, live, and laugh… and fuck problems, other people's issues, you have enough on your plate… live and let live!_ "

" _Don't forget to meditate, because if you don't, you become Obscurus Hermione._ "

" _Practice makes perfect, Eat, Sleep and Breath it, Rehearse and Repeat it!_ "

Hermione carried the parchment in miniature in a locket around her neck Every time she felt like cracking because of the ups and downs in her therapy, routine and life-changing events, she went and got her parchment and smiled.

She was, at last, getting on with her life and over that toxic relationship.

-oo0oo-

 _ **Epilogue.**_

Summer Solstice Wedding 2005.

Hermione was back in Britain for the wedding of Ron to Luna and Blaise.

She walked into the ceremony wearing Gryffindor colors, after all, Luna told her that festive highlights on a wedding were proper.

So the golden dress and the red small blazer were well received.

It was a fairly large assembly. Again in the Weasley backyard. The reception tent was elevated and Xeno was crying buckets as he held his grandchildren. Twins, one copper skin boy Lysander with white blond hair, and a beautiful baby girl Selene, with blue eyes and red hair.

Yes, the newborns were the bonus.

Hermione doted on the babies and hugged Luna, Ron, and Blaise. The grooms and bride of the official triad were awed of how good Hermione looked. Later Parvati, Susan, and Shacklebolt commented that she had a healthy glow and was radiant.

The Malfoy's appeared and it took Ginny pinching Draco's arm for him to stop gaping at Hermione and return his attention to Scorpius and Rose, their children.

Hermione and Harry made their return.

Harry smiled with true joy, his best friend was alright. He went to her and embraced her fiercely.

Hermione noticed that Harry felt a tad more muscular, had a great aftershave, and his magic was pulsing through evenly, she added:

"Harry, what happened to you, you look amazing?"

"Change of weather, spirituality, and happiness."

Hermione's smile waned and looked around searching for Harry's mate. Harry smiled mischievously and added:

"Self-fulfillment Hermione… I went for a metaphysical experience and to practice a bit of gratitude where the world needed the most. I became a goodwill volunteer."

"That's, that's extraordinary! I'm speechless."

"The same thing happened to you, right?"

"Yeah, something like that… I'm living in Granada."

"Oh, sunny Spain and look at you with a tan, want to dance?"

"Yes!"

After a lovely celebration, in which Hermione and Harry were the hot topics of conversation, Hermione decided to take Harry to a more private setting.

"Harry… I want you to know that just before I moved out of Britain to take on the new job, I, I..."

Harry grinned and completed her thoughts. "... you told Shack and the bouncing ferret that you were in love with me and you were going to search for me and confess your feelings…?"

"Yes, but… oh crap… you must hate me."

"And why would I hate you? The one girl so out of my league that, over and over, saved my skinny ass while growing up?"

Harry got on his knees and embraced her hips and kissed her belly, while Hermione's eyes went round with shock as her jaw fell.

"Harry?" Asked Ginny and stopped in her tracks as upset as Hermione, the recipient of the hug.

Harry and Hermione turned to the newcomers since Draco materialized right behind his wife.

"What? I'm a little busy at the moment Mrs. Malfoy..."

Hermione again decided to play along, so she slowly smirked as she caressed his unruly black mop of hair and scratched his scalp gently.

Both husband and wife turned red with a blush at the intimate gesture exchange plus Miss Granger added:

"Harry dear, do get up."

Harry raised his eyes and Hermione felt as though she was staring at glittering, living emeralds. She gasped at his alien look of heat while he replied in a growl.

"As you wish Hermione, though I tell you, I'm kind of comfortable worshiping you from this angle."

"Are you?..."

"Yes, do you want me to start reciting the twelve uses of dragon blood in Parseltongue, again?"

"Oh, Merlin I can't resist you when you start… no, no, up or I will lose my self-control..."

"It's overrated, come on babe, let's blow this joint."

"Okay, but I didn't bring my beaded bag, like on the last Weasley wedding..."

"Oh, not to worry, it's on me..."

Someone cleared his throat and Harry and Hermione turned to the source to find Ron shaking his head in disbelief.

"Okay, both of you can stop… Ginny and Malfoy disappeared about two minutes ago, and seriously Harry, Hermione… can you two avoid hogging the spotlight on my wedding day, please?"

Both Harry and Hermione burst out laughing and Hermione asked:

"You knew she was following you, didn't you, you did this in order to get back at them?"

"They had it coming, but I commend you, Miss Granger, on a wonderful improvisation, I almost went limp when you started scratching my head... I really wanted to take you in front of the entire audience behind Ron."

Blaise, Luna, Susan, and Parvati stepped out and said:

"Sorry about that Harry but, you were brilliant," said Patil.

"Yeah, you almost had me convinced... " said Susan.

"The two are in denial, but they will come around… just a matter of time" said Luna.

"Ron, darling, let's get back at the party and tend to our guests, let the Potters do their thing," said Blaise.

"Okay, Luna has spoken, so it must be true… I'll leave you two to your shenanigans, see you around," replied Ron.

In the solitude of that summer night, Hermione decided to test the theory of their fated match and kissed Harry.

Harry, even though he was a fantastic actor, was still surprised at her blunt approach, but, just for a few seconds, because as soon as he got comfortable, he kissed her back with gusto.

Hermione was enchanted over how good it felt to be snogged by Harry, and they continued until fully satisfied.

The End.


	2. Refuge

**Disclaimer**. I don't own Harry Potter that the property of JKR, Warner Bros. The plot and Bernardo are mine though.

Okay um why a second take on Hermione and the New Rules? The first part is Hermione who kisses Harry first, this is a different fic, where Harry takes the initiative. plus, I just love the premise.

I would like to say thanks to God for another idea and the tools to share them. A hug and a kiss to my home team of cheerleaders. My mom, my son and yes, Noppoh you girl are another mother's sister to me. All my love people.

I would like for **Marc the Unruly** to take a bow as a wonderful beta. He's super busy, but still found the time to take a look at this crazy plot bunny, again Marc thanks for your help.

 **Rated M 18 +** Adult language and mature situations, yes, this one-shot is a drama/comedy, it's a bit angsty, mostly fluff and yes there's smut.

Haters, anonymous ghost I mean malicious guest reviewers, I just want to say, that, well, I erase your mean comments.

To the followers and favorites, thanks.

Enjoy the read and leave a comment.

* * *

 **-Refuge.**

1st of April 2002.

The 1st Annual Celebration of the re-opening of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

The ball was going to take place in Diagon Alley, the invitations had been sent out, and the Daily Prophet made mention of the exclusive party, relaying a list of the names of celebrity guests such as the Minister, the Delacour's and other wizarding media luminaries. For once, Harry and Hermione felt at ease, realizing that attention was going to be focused elsewhere and not on the 'golden trio'.

Then again, many other things fell in place as soon as the two arrived at the gathering.

"Harry, Hermione, what are you guys doing here?" asked Ron.

Both were expecting Ron to babble out, 'Gotcha, April fools' or something. Fortunately, Fred and George walked out and pulled Ron from the entry hall.

"Sorry about that," said George.

Fred was still recovering from almost dying at the battle for Hogwarts. The spell damage blew the skin from part of his body and he was partially deaf.

Even with all of that, the man joked that it was part of the plan. He had to make his brother look good.

George wanted to say something when his assistant interrupted and asked about the money purse to pay for the French wine delivery.

It was then that Fred asked. "Harry, Hermione, please follow me,"

Both friends smiled at the lavish decorations in the store, and how they had placed the merchandise elsewhere as the hall was made up with tables, linens, cutlery, a dance floor, and very tasteful canopies.

There was no doubt the Weasley twins were successful and now music, food, and a very elegant soiree marked a new era of peace.

As Harry and Hermione got their drinks, they were a bit put off by Fred and George's attitude. Harry used his deductive skills as an Auror, started to make sense of all the information given or held by the people and his surroundings. He noticed the somber faces on a couple of hosts and wondered about their demeanor.

He turned to Hermione and realised that she had gone through a lot of trouble to dress with impeccable elegance. Her hair and makeup was worth top Galleon. He smiled, with genuine warmth, the pale pink shade looked beautiful on her. He tried to not think about her that way, but he failed miserably. So, instead, he realized that for this evening, he was going to put on a mask. He shrugged, he could do it, hell, he was an expert at this point. Instead, he continued looking as though he was interested in Weasley's absurd attitude. He took a drink of his Firewhiskey and then smiled at Hermione. The recipient of his smile nodded and said:

"Harry, um, do you know what's up with the twins?"

It was then that Harry noticed the Malfoy Family arrive and said:

"The Malfoys were invited?" Asked Harry in a whisper.

"What?" said Hermione as she blinked looking for the newest guests.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were dressed in their finest robes and looked mildly amused at the decorations. However, since the Weasleys were Nouveau riche, Narcissa only nodded at the delicate taste in decoration.

"It's a good thing Apolline Delacour is a fantastic party organizer, look at Narcissa approve of the decor," said Hermione.

"Right, something is off Hermione, get ready," said Harry.

"You are getting the same vibe, too?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, something is up, I don't know what yet. But it's no coincidence that Fred and George are not their usual selves. With my luck, it's probably related to us? You know something, Ron never did come back, where the hell is that git?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him, after that weird question at the door. I mean, we already been here for over half an hour, do you think Ron is drunk? Maybe that's why the twins are pacing?" asked Hermione.

Harry asked for two more drinks and got back to Hermione who was apprehensively looking at the ferret. Harry gave her a glass and surreptitiously studied the demeanor of the Malfoy family and then again the Weasleys, and then it hit him.

Auror instincts never failed, 'Constant Vigilance' old Mad-Eye would preach, and now it was again the time to be on the receiving end of a prank. Fuck him and his messed up luck! Fate must really hate the last name Potter and to top it all Granger too.

"Whatever you do, do not react Hermione, please?" asked Harry taking her hand. "Relax your breathing, think of puppies and kittens and how good it felt to ride on Buckbeak." said, Harry.

"Oh dear Merlin, I was frightened beyond my wits! I held onto your scrawny arse for dear life, but, I did feel safe," said Hermione, and blushed.

"Look into my eyes, now," added Harry in haste.

Hermione blinked and obeyed. Harry whispered: "Legilimens!"

In there he saw Hermione's memories of her kissing Draco Malfoy, making love to him, and how very convenient it was for him to sleep with Hermione. But as soon as Hermione asked for a commitment the blonde git fled as though he was on fire.

Hermione fought back and found herself in a memory of Harry and Ginny, both kissing, making love and making plans on how many babies they would have and their names.

Both Harry and Hermione were quietly shedding tears as they exited each other's memories after a couple of seconds.

Hermione could sense Harry's thoughts, as Harry relayed the message: "They never accepted us, not completely, they never truly loved us. Please Hermione, please stay calm, whatever happens, we are together."

Harry felt Hermione's hand grip his wrist, at last, Fred took both of them to the back main office.

It was then that Fred said: "I'm so sorry Harry, Hermione but Ginny is engaged to Draco Malfoy ."

"Since when?" asked Hermione.

"She's pregnant and the Magic has recognized the Malfoy heir, so two weeks ago."

"Oh God, I'm going to be sick," declared Hermione.

"Yeah, me too. So, what? You took us out of the celebration before we could embarrass you?" inquired Harry.

"Harry, you know that's not it," said Fred.

"We are not wanted here, are we?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, basically Hermione, Fred is quietly disposing of the garbage, why the hell were we invited?" said Harry coldly.

"That's not it either. Look, I hate this as much as you do. My sister broke your heart, Harry and I for one wish I was not a Weasley at the moment. But you don't choose your family, you understand this better than anyone. I'm sorry Harry, and Hermione, I really am. For what it's worth, I championed you both against this outcome and I was kicked out of the family home. As to why you were invited, the Malfoys specifically asked that you both be here."

"Those bastards! I can't talk, I can't be in this place. Harry take me away from here. Please, please take me away!" sobbed Hermione as Harry embraced her and said to Fred.

"Tomorrow you will get a letter from my solicitor upon the clause of loyalty. I gave you the capital for the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and I will get my share out, you fucked with the wrong ones, this I swear!" hissed Harry.

As Hermione kept on weeping. Harry added: "Kreacher."

"Master called?" answered Kreacher.

"Take us out of this place, and deliver us to an Oasis."

"Kreacher will."

As a thunder crack of apparition broke. The backlash of Magic sealed Potter's promise of retaliation.

Lefty alone, Fred's head dropped. "Well that could have gone better," he muttered.

Both Harry and Hermione were taken to what looked like temple construction, but no, it was " _Riad_."

A palace of Moorish design. Hermione turned looking a bit overwhelmed and asked Harry:

"Where are we?"

"Home," said Harry. He laughed and said: "Can you imagine, coming here instead of the Forest of Dean? Back in the day, when we were running?"

Hermione nodded and added: "Oh, what a beautiful place, I would have left that tent in a heartbeat. Probably the Wizarding world would have been eradicated from the face of the earth, by the mundanes."

Only then, she lost her poker face and the tears flooded her eyes as she mumbled.

"Those fucking bastards!" as she crumpled.

Harry reached out to her and broke her fall and together they sat on the kingsize bed. Both shaking and crying, just like when they lost Sirius, and Severus and the Lupins.

Embracing as children who have witnessed a murder and tried to make sense of life leaving a body without warning.

After a while, Hermione calmed down and started feeling a bit awkward and Harry did the most unexpected thing. He tapped her forehead and said:

"Stop thinking Granger… do you think I give a damn about how you look? We have such a history and have gone through so much together. That awkward is not a valid feeling between us? Do you know what we deserve? A little bit of comfort and pampering."

They walked and found a plate of dried fruits and dates, exotic drinks, perfumes, and a censer.

Hermione nodded, sighed and went in search of the bathroom to wash her face. It was there that she gasped. A moment later, Harry appeared with his wand ready to kill whatever was making her gasp in fright, instead she turned to him and added.

"Wow, Harry! Would you look at the size of this bathroom? It looks like the bath of Scheherazade and the Arabian Nights."

Harry smiled, not without doing a small eye roll, and said,

"Go on, take a dip."

Hermione smiled and added with playfulness.

"Not without you, I won't."

To Harry, who was used to Hermione being sober, responsible and very keen on keeping on the friend zone, this was a revelation to which he could only ask.

"What?"

"Oh I get it, would you like me to bring Moaning Myrtle so you would feel more comfortable?" she jested.

"Oh Merlin, How did you know, when were you aware of that episode?" asked Harry.

Hermione blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I mean, it's not like I could not check you up when you came out of the water… Your swim trunks stuck to your… um, okay, I'm going to shut up, now."

"Really? So you know that, for fuck sakes, I practically lost my virginity to Myrtle? And you're embarrassed, that you checked my scrawny arse in the second task?"

Hermione's eyes went as round as saucers and whimpered: "She didn't lie?"

"Merlin! You are starting to scare me, what did she say?" asked Harry as he started undressing, loosening his dress tie, taking his jacket off and the gold cufflinks.

The steam of the hot water in the bath was calling the humans to its depths.

Hermione realized that she too was enjoying the conversation and her clothes were becoming damp, so she too started undressing. Because when in Scheherazade's bath, you get naked, take a dip, and that's it. She was at that point certain that Harry didn't see her as a potential partner. Harry liked blond bombshells like Gabrielle and redheads like Ginny and Susan Bones. But not her, she was just... well not his sister, but maybe the weird cousin of a cousin. Yes, that was it.

She took her slippers off and then started slipping off her earrings and accessories then replied:

"Well, um, Myrtle, well, she was humming to herself, happy and giggly, and the living did not affect her the same. It was a little bit before the fourth year came to a close, before the last task. I went to the loo and Cho and Marietta, those two were teasing her to reveal who was the best of the three male champions, asset wise? She said: Harry Potter, even though he is the youngest, more shy and inexperienced, he is the best."

Harry drew a crooked smile and pulled his shirt and unbuttoned, Hermione, licked her dry lips, and blinked and noticed that she needed to remove her makeup. She got the cotton swabs and her cleansing solution and after a few moments, her eyes returned to half-naked Harry. She blinked, there must be something wrong with her eyes, because scrawny and scar-riddled was not there.

"What the fuck happened to you Harry?... You've filled up, and what happened to your scars and you, you are more, sexy, God! are you shitting me? Ginny is a bona-fide idiot!"

Harry smiled and said. "Yeah, well, I had to go through a physical exam before being accepted into the Auror corps. Fortunately, the Goblins had a health and training center that got me ready to wipe the floors on the entry exam. Still, well, I'm not that tall."

Hermione blinked and in an insulted tone asked: "What, are you kidding me?... you are taller than Napoleon Bonaparte, and have a Grecian Athlete's body! Let's not forget, you are freaking Harry Potter. you know what? Fuck Ginny, fuck her for not wanting you, you were created to be loved and revered, fuck them all."

Harry nodded at Hermione's rant, took a couple of steps towards her. With the lithe sensuousness of a cat he reached out to the zipper behind her back and lowered it until she took notice of fabric hanging loosely on her shoulders. He then took a gamble and kissed her neck gently.

Hermione gasped in surprise, as she felt his lips pressing small kisses on her neck. His warm hands on her shoulders, her mind went numb. She realized her gown had, somehow, got unzipped until she could step out of it, which she did.

Harry took a second to assess his advancement. So far, she had not slapped him, good! He then took a moment to admire the woman, scratch that, goddess.

It was hard for Harry to recall ever seeing a more beautiful sight to his senses.

She had a graceful figure, like that of a ballet dancer. But her skin seemed to be made of vanilla toffee. Those big brown eyes that seemed to take in the world with surprise still, after all these years.

She was wearing an alluring set of hosiery, made of black silk and lace. That and her garter belt put a smile on his face. He thought to himself, "A perfectly wrapped gift."

"Harry, could you hold me just a little more?" asked Hermione feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Anything for you." He placed his arms around her waist.

Their first embrace was not without awkwardness. The two had been experts at hiding and deflecting their affection. Only after making peace with their closeness did both start to move, as though they were in a slow dance.

After Harry took off her bra and performed a small wand-less slice hex over her knickers, he was left with Hermione in a silk and lace black garter belt and her thigh long stockings. She was blushing and said:

"Um, I guess is pointless to add that I'm no virgin?" she confessed.

"No, it's not is not pointless. But, I'm no virgin either, and if you give me a chance, I can make you forget anyone, everyone else, before today."

Hermione sighed, as an odd tingling sensation overtook her just below her belly. She added: "I, I want to make you mine."

"Of course, but me first," He took her into her arms and walked the steps of the pool.

"Harry, you are still wearing your pants."

"So good of you to notice, but I need them on for just a little bit longer."

"But those are expensive."

"Right, I have a dozen or two of them."

"Wait, what? No, no, you can't," retorted Hermione.

"Yes, I do, just like you. You are the cave hiding Ali Baba's treasure, while I am the scrawny bastard that stumbled on your treasures. It's a fact, Hermione, I'm a powerful heir, I just never told anyone, hell, I don't even need to work. I have a fortune in grimoires, book collections besides my millions upon millions of galleons. And yet everyone else thinks that I'm worthless?"

"I don't care about your money, you know that. You are the most loyal, the most generous and kindest human being I know. Merlin! I want to get back to that party and torch them for hurting you!" declared Hermione.

"Like you did with Snape on our first year in Hogwarts?"

Again tears covered Hermione's eyelids and with a lump in her throat she added:

"Oh God Harry, I was so scared, I loved you!"

Harry raised her chin and whispered: "Do you still love me? At this point, I'll take anything. Please... I just... I, I never thought I would ever have a chance with you!"

"What do you mean? You never said anything, I thought you didn't want me. You were always too busy, I was sure it was just my fantasy,"

Harry reached to her lips and kissed her softly. Hermione tasted his soft lips, and, the sugary flavor left her dermis tingling.

She opened her eyes and noticed Harry breathing through his mouth, his lips were of deep red and a pink hue covered his complexion as he too opened his eyes and focused on her and probed:

"Did you feel it too?"

"Yeah, I did, it felt like an electric current under my skin, what does it mean?" she asked.

"I may be wrong, but, Hermione, I think this current it's called soul affinity, and we, well, we are supposed to mold it and give meaning to it. Do you want me to stop though?"

"How did you get so smart?" asked Hermione.

Harry drew a crooked smile, moved his face, and whispered to her ear. "I blame it on the goblins, they're the mafia, smart and witty, it rubs on you once you get through their brand of education."

"Oh my," said Hermione as Harry drew a line of small kisses from her cheek to her pulse point. He added, "I'm going crazy with you in my arms. Tell me I'm not alone, don't tell me to stop, please?" said Harry to her ear.

"Oh God, I feel it too, and no, don't stop. Kiss me, please kiss me, Harry."

"As you wish my lady."

Hermione's magic flared just as their bodies collided in need.

Harry's magic, adjusted and gave just as much as he received. She was absorbing the air of his lungs. But he would be damned if he stopped her now.

He loved her, and she loved him. This feeling went beyond their heartbreak over Ginny and Draco, beyond the war, it went back to their first meeting, connecting after a tragedy. It went back to each other's secrets, the personal losses, the tears as much as their joys. It was sacred love, denied love and now it was out in the open.

She loved him and hell, if he didn't give his all to return that love, with all of his joy.

Holding one another, his mouth followed the skin of her neck and kissed her. He was moved to tears as she arched her back in an offering.

Harry felt like his senses were playing tricks, her skin, it seemed, was made of the softest silk. His hands soon reached the sides of her perky breasts, he sucked on the tips and massaged the soft globes until her areolae turned to pebbled flesh.

The sounds of her breathing were driving him insane. But if anything, patience was heavily rewarded, so, he kept himself, grounded. The goblin's training could help him to a point, but it was Sirius who gave him the best piece of advice, ' _A wizard worth his wand gets his witch off before experiencing his own pleasure, never forget that pup,'_

After trial and error, the pup turned into a wolf. "Hell and back," Harry thought, this was his test by fire. It took a lot of self-control to detach and appreciate this encounter, every contour, how she reacted to each stroke, the soft dance of her hips.

Harry smiled, and thought to himself, "thank heaven." After a moment, he asked: "What happens next Hermione?"

She stopped and confused asked. "You don't know?" Harry drew a predatory smile, he added as though he was a master chef about to feast on a banquet. "Oh I know, I just want you to say it out loud, so be a good girl, and tell?"

"Harry James Potter, stop driving me insane and take me!"

"Okay, but first a kiss,"

Hermione reached out to kiss him, however, before she could complete the deed, she was surprised by Harry's initiative. Harry took a hold of her arse, elevated her over the edge of the pool, then he gathered her thighs over his shoulders, and kissed her mons pubis.

At the sudden change, Hermione felt like she lost in one movement her breath and her sanity. Things like this didn't happen to her. However, her eyes relayed the image of her lover, his raven hair tickling her belly button, his strong warm hands holding her hips. Her skin as well sent the message of how good Harry's warm breath felt in the apex of her sex. She realized that he did agree to take her, but said nothing about avoiding the madness. He then added as he continued exploring her. "Good girl you were always so good to me, now it's my turn,"

Harry, gently caressed her mound. Hermione felt helpless, she couldn't speak, only breathe in wonder. She wanted to give back, instead, she ran her fingers through Harry's hair, massaging his scalp, Harry hissed at her touch.

To Harry, the experience was as though he was in wonderland. Touching her, delving, parting, lightly spreading her moisture with two fingers from top to bottom. Kissing her thighs and with each of his kisses, studying Hermione's response. How she acted, as though his lips induced little shocks of electricity, that made her skin fill with gooseflesh.

She couldn't fight, nor control her reply, nothing really. His touch felt right, and again her hips started undulating. Welcoming each second as long Harry was in it extending her bliss in soft strokes.

Harry wondered if he was insane, maybe he was dead and this was paradise. It was as though she was designed for him, from head to toe. However in between her legs, well that was his home, thank Merlin for being short-sighted, because up close, he could take his time and even admire the luscious design.

Yes, her sex was a thing of beauty. Small, it had a beautiful patch of soft pubic hair in a shade of caramel. Pouty, pink, plump, soft lips and her scent and dampness were made to be cherished. How the hell did he get so lucky? After a moment, he realized he didn't care since before him lay a nymph blushing and in need.

His fingers dipped, probed and gathered her moisture on the tip of his fingers. Yes, it was like her, lovely.

He tipped over and licked softly, testing how sensitive and heavenly it felt as the recipient's belly jumped at his touch. He continued, holding her thighs open, as his nose and tongue found the tiny nodule of nerves and a cadence that had her moaning, begging him to continue ravaging her.

"Oh God, Harry you are so good."

He hummed and Hermione gasped.

"Oh, yes! Just like that, please don't stop."

Not even if the world was up in flames. Yep, he would continue, or die trying.

His middle finger and ring finger surged and pumped as his mouth sucked and licked at her little clit. It was so tender that shortly after, she was unable to breathe as she was taken by rapture, tears and pleading for him, for love.

Harry unlocked her legs, kissed her, then took off his pants. He stroked himself although it was hardly necessary, aligned his erection to her opening, and pushed as she again arched her body in response to this new intrusion.

"Oh my god, you are massive! Wait, give me a moment, stand still." She sighed as she adjusted to his girth.

He nodded as he felt her hands caress his chest as she drew him into a kiss, pinching his nipples. He then took a hold on her right leg and angled it to the side, while slowly dragging his erection, gradually increasing the tempo, in search of the spongy tissue of her g spot.

Hermione, felt as though, she was slowly being taken to another dimension, a dimension designed for her pleasure. As Harry pushed, and drew back in a maddening motion, soon the pain gave way to the pleasure. Then his skillful fingers continued circling her clit. She could only beg.

"Oh god! Harry, don't stop!"

"Oh god, you are so tight, Hermione please, look at me, look at us, I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"I'm not dreaming either, please don't stop. I need you, I need you, god I love you," said she.

"I can't be without you now. I won't, not ever again,"

Hermione pulled Harry against her, greedy for his touch and again she kissed him as he continued swaying in a way branding her as his own.

A moment later, bliss took the couple captive, just like grains of sand under the pull of the waves, devoid of their individuality, in a perfect communion of souls, love and, magic.

-oo0oo-

Days later, Harry, decided that having Hermione like this was a blessing and he felt just a smidge grateful for moronic Weasleys and imbecilic Malfoy's. Yes, it was amazing to be Harry at the moment.

For the last three days, he had made so many discoveries. One, he found out that Hermione loved being on top, to the side and reverse cowgirl, just to name a few positions. He knew now what was going to be her birthday present. Yes, a sub collar, a collection of handcuffs and the golden edition Kama Sutra guide for Sex Magic. Plus, Harry also realized that he loved oral sex, giving to her and taking it too. Hermione was nothing if not a perfectionist and an enthusiast! So, amen for his Gryffindor bookworm.

Harry loved the idea of an insatiable, playful, loving mate who just took any excuse to divest him of his clothes and she loved him, genuinely loved him.

On her part, Hermione loved Harry's stamina, the fact that he treated her like a queen, fed her and kissed her silly, loved cuddling and was a powerful Wizard. All this under the guise of being a clueless yes man to the Ministry and Wizarding Britain. Now, she knew better and was even more captivated by his wits and secret Slytherin smarts.

Both of them felt really comfortable in just skin. To them, in a way, it was like coming out of a drought and into heaven.

By the fourth day of their ' _disappearing act'_ , a ring appeared on Hermione's finger, with a superb crest that had Potter and the Deathly Hallows motif. By the looks of it, a beautifully Goblin crafted piece of jewelry.

"What is this Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I think it's an engagement ring Hermione, if not a wedding band. We have to ask the goblins," answered Harry, kissing her again. Both of them were comfortably lounging while holding.

"Later, right now, I need you to spank me raw and then kiss me and rub me with baby oil," replied Hermione.

"If I must, I must. Who am I to oppose you? Come here, fiancé."

Hermione shrieked and jumped out of bed, and Harry added: "Okay you gorgeous tease, no mercy then."

-oo0oo-

As it turned out Hermione and Harry were in Granada Spain, after sightseeing and indulging in sweets. Well, Harry was using Hermione as his perfect eating table then ravaging each other again. the couple, at last, decided to visit Gringotts Castille, in order to figure out the meaning of the ring.

After another three days, Harry and Hermione resurfaced to the world. As they were stepping into the Spanish goblin counting-house a deafening silence, greeted them.

As it turned out everyone in England believed them dead.

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand up to a teller, while the goblins around him murmured. After Harry donated a couple of blood drops and the goblins confirmed his identity, the couple was led to the administrator's office for the Potter-Black accounts.

The smartly dressed goblin, sitting at the desk introduced himself as Bernardo, and after, he almost suffered a stroke as he laid eyes on the so-called engagement ring on Hermione's finger.

"Is something wrong master goblin Bernardo?" asked Harry,

"Yes, are you alright master goblin?" repeated Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sorry Missus Potter. It's just that the ring you are wearing has not seen the light of day in almost eight centuries. It making its appearance again, well, it's a bit frightening," answered Bernardo.

Well, the cat was out of the bag as both Harry and Hermione arched their eyebrows in surprise to the reply from the administrator. "Married?" asked Harry. He turned to Hermione and she paled at the surprise.

"Mrs. Potter, me? I'm Mrs. Potter? No! I want you on your knees," she said while grinning. She pointed at Harry. "Beg for my love as you promise to gift me with your libraries, and at least half of dozen of children to drive me insane and a lifetime of happiness or I'm not saying yes!"

Harry sighed and nodded in acceptance. While he was on his knees, he got a great idea, he was going to steal another secret kiss to Hermione's mons. Lately stealing kisses had been a favorite part of their playtime. So got on his knees and said: "Hermione Jean Granger will you- oomph!"

He never got a chance since Hermione tackled hugged him and said.

"YES! I will marry you!" She kissed him silly, and Bernardo cleared his throat as he corrected that statement.

"According to magic and the little wizard inside you, you are already a legal family, Mrs. Potter."

As that last statement took root on the new married woman, the realisation that she was, well, she was with child, she fainted.

When she regained consciousness, she asked: "You knocked me up? How? I mean I was under the potion and you used a contraceptive charm, how? I mean do you have super sperm or magical repelling seed?" asked Hermione a bit stunned at the revelation.

"Me? what about you? did you used ancient rituals to void the contraceptive magic?" retorted Harry.

"Wait, what ancient rituals? You, you spanking me and driving me insane with pleasure, that was your angle, wasn't it? You wanted me dazed and confused, while your baby took shape!"

"Oh, Merlín! I've been called everything under the sky, but never an Incubus!"

"Well, you are! I mean, I did want children, but, after I turned thirty! But no, you had to get me naked in your Turkish bath and drive me wild with your expert tongue and monster manhood. What was I supposed to do? Oh, right, I was supposed to say no thank you? Harry, why the hell do you have to be so fucking sexy!?"

"That's it, I'm making sure it's twins instead of one baby! come here, wife!"

"No, keep your irresistible hands and body to yourself husband!"

Harry turned around and asked: "Is there a place where my wife and I can talk in private?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, your ancestor Ignotus Peverell had a very interesting house trunk and he made use of it every time he and his wife had a disagreement over the family heirlooms, while at Gringotts," said Bernardo.

"Another wife arguing over the family jewels? These Potter males have a fine tradition indeed, hmpf!" Hermione started to complain, but Harry pulled her close and kissed her and then asked for the trunk.

"Quickly Mrs. Potter, to the love trunk!" He had her in his arms and disappeared in a flash.

Harry would think about how to get back at the Malfoys and the Weasley's later. Now he had a duty to his bride, twins, instead of one, yep, that was a fine goal indeed!

* * *

A/N I would like to request any ideas on how to get back at the Malfoys and Weasleys? for science reasons, yep, that's my angle.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
